This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Floribunda Rose. It has as its seed parent the variety known as ‘POUldron’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,923) and as its pollen parent the variety known as ‘WEKplapic’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,517).